halofandomcom-20200222-history
Special Operations Unggoy
Special Operations Grunt, abbreviated as Spec Ops Grunt, is a Covenant Unggoy rank. Role Unggoy of this rank are part of the Special Operations Division, of the Covenant. Normally, Grunts are poorly trained in combat and are usually deployed in massive numbers as cannon fodder. However, if Grunts are given proper training they can acquire specialized roles and provide excellent support to Spec Ops teams. Generally tougher, smarter, and certainly more aggressive then their lesser brethren, Spec Ops Grunts are always deployed with Spec Ops Elite team leaders and specialized equipment and sometimes will be lead by Ultra Grunts. These resilient, loyal, and dangerous operatives are not to be underestimated under any circumstances. If a Spec Op Grunt's leading Elite is killed, rather than panicking and fleeing, they will often seek revenge, finding cover and sending grenades and plasma bolts accurately at the opponent who killed the Elite. They are also much more accurate than their counterparts, and their armor is much more resilient to damage than other types of Grunt. A number of these black-armored Grunts assaulted the Heretic Gas Mine. They were successful at aiding The Arbiter take down the Heretic Leader, Sesa 'Refumee. Rank Special Operations Grunts are denoted by their signature jet-black armor, which matches the black armor of their Elite commanders. In Halo 2, they are occasionally equipped with Active Camouflage. Also in Halo 2, equipped with the same Active Camo. Spec Ops Grunts are the only Covenant caste, other than the Elites, who have the distinction of using this technology. Although, in the level of Regret passing in the subterranean area where you can find the massive holograph of the Prophet of Regret, there have been sightings of Veteran Grunts and Regular Grunts wearing this said camouflage, they are only hard to kill when they are carrying a Needler, since the Needler does not generate a glow unlike its plasma cousins. They are only called in during special combat situations, and hold a unique amount of respect for a member of their race. They are highly trained and only commanded by the skilled Special Operations Elites. Unlike most Unggoy, they are vehicle drivers. They have slightly more health than Grunt Heavies but about the same as Ultras. Combat .]] SpecOps Grunts almost never panic during combat, as the Minor and Major Grunts do. They often wield Needlers, Fuel Rod Guns, Plasma Grenades and occasionally Plasma Pistols. The biggest concern of facing a Spec Ops Grunt, however, is that a Spec Ops Elite is more than likely nearby. Spec Ops Grunts are not to be underestimated, though. Sometimes if the highest ranking Elite is down, the Spec Ops Grunts will run, but to better cover and will usually send you deadly accurate barrages of plasma grenades. This can be fatal on the higher difficulties. Like earlier, they are not to be trifled with and must be taken down with precision and speed to allow you to survive the Legendary difficulty. They usually move in teams of two or three, with one Spec Ops Grunt wielding a Fuel Rod Cannon while the others cover him with Plasma Pistols and Needlers. In Halo 1, it is best to target the one holding a Fuel Rod Cannon as his teammates may be killed when it explodes. In Halo 2, throwing grenades at them can be effective, especially when sticking them with plasma grenades. These Grunts are faster and sometimes it takes multiple melee attacks to kill them. Special Ops Grunts are seen more frequently in Halo 2 than in Halo: Combat Evolved In Halo: Combat Evolved, all but one Spec Ops Grunts wields either a Needler or a Fuel Rod Gun. In Halo 2, Special Ops Grunts can wield the following weapons: *Plasma Pistol *Needler *Plasma Cannon *Fuel Rod Gun *Plasma Grenades *Plasma Rifle (If given to in Campaign) Appearances Halo: Combat Evolved A large amount of Spec Ops Grunts were called in to cleanse the Flood on Installation 04 once it was discovered. They were seen in the last three levels, Two Betrayals, Keyes and The Maw. They, along with a number of Spec Ops Elites, join other Covenant survivors to destroy the Flood on the Icy terrains near the Control Room, inside and below the damaged cruiser the Truth and Reconciliation and on the crashed Pillar of Autumn, all wielding Needlers and Fuel Rod Guns. (Exception: The Thirsty Grunt). It is most likely that nearly all of them perished when the Installation was destroyed by John-117. Halo Graphic Novel A team of Spec Ops Grunts under Rtas 'Vadumee and Kusovai were sent to the Infinite Succor to deal with the Flood infestation. The Grunts brought in heavy weapons, such as Fuel Rod Guns and eventually resorting to using weapons they gained from the bodies of stricken Flood, but it seems they were all eventually infected or killed by the Flood and all were killed when the ship was destroyed by crashing into a star. Halo 2 Spec Ops Grunts are seen in the Halo 2 levels The Arbiter and The Oracle as allies to the player, helping to put down the Heretic rebellion, the Grunts are far superior to the Heretic Grunts they fight. They are often helpful, however the Spec Ops Elites are much more powerful than they are. They will use Plasma Rifles if given to them by The Arbiter, and normally begin with portable Plasma Turrets, Needlers, Fuel Rod Cannons and occasionally Plasma Pistols. Spec Ops Grunts are effective in killing Heretic Grunts, as well as Infection Forms. Several Grunts can take down a Combat Form, however at least one will normally be killed. The only level where Spec Ops Grunts are encountered as enemies is Gravemind where they are attempting to aid the Elites in the fight against the Brutes on High Charity. On this level if you look closely you will see that their armor unlike in the levels where they are your allies is a lot more weathered and has a lot of orange stains/markings on it particularly on the chest part. .]] Trivia *Spec Ops Grunts were made into an Action Figure by Joyride Studios, the Halo s3 SpecOps Grunt, which were cloaked in Active Camo and were to scale with the Spec Ops Elite action figure. These were the only Grunt figures in the Halo 2 collection except the unreleased Heretic Grunt figure. *Every Spec Ops Grunt in Halo: Combat Evolved had either a Needler or a Fuel Rod Gun, as per their status as elite infantry. The only exception to this was an Easter Egg: the "Thirsty Grunt" who had a Plasma Pistol, the standard weapon of all other ranks of Grunts. However, he does not shoot. (It is possible that he is out of ammo). *A Spec Ops Grunt has been made into a Halo ActionClix figure that comes with a Fuel Rod Gun. *In the Halo 2 level, The Oracle's opening cinematic, the Grunts that file in after the Elites haven't got any weapons, but have Plasma Pistols when the game starts. *Spec Ops Grunts are part of the Covenant Special Operations Division and as such do not fall into the proper rank structure much like specialists of other species. (See the specialists ranks on Covenant species' rank tables). *There are no Spec Ops Grunts in Halo 3, though in the Official Halo 3 Guide Book there are pictures of a black-armored Grunt. References *''Halo: Combat Evolved'' *''Halo Graphic Novel'' *''Halo 2'' Category:The Covenant Category:Grunts Category:Ranks